nanohafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowel Angelheart
Rowel Angelheart (ロエル・エンジェルハート Roeru Enjeruhāto) also known as Roel in English Dub is a main protagonist in Crossover series and one of the main characters in both Lyrical Nanoha and Shugo Chara series. Appearance Rowel has short brown hair and blue eyes. Rowel wears much more casual clothes. He wore a cyan colored collared shirt with grid patterns, a brown long sleeved jacket, a gray long pants and brown shoes. Personality Rowel is a braveful, well timid, hardworking, kind-hearted, refined, polite-like and almost soft spoken. Rowel is very kind even Teddy points out that kindness is his strength before them Character Transform into Advent Strike for the first time whenever Nanoha is in trouble. According to Horazon’s Journal, Rowel describes as a boy who is "brave, kind and slightly shy", it also comments he's “A popular cute swordsman with other fans worldwide”. Despite his kindness, he helps other heroes in order to win the fight and he believes that everyone could be saved by him. He also refuses to die, lose, fail or give up hope no matter how dire situations same way as Teddy. He shows when everyone asks Rowel about their situation, he might confuse to choose what their situations choose either help or agree to them. His weakness was mercy, so Rowel doesn’t finish the merciful enemy as his past that the demons kill the innocent people even no mercy. During Angeloid arc, Rowel is also got a character development where Rowel taken care by Hiyori Kazane, because having an angelic power carried and having a stood kindness. Guardian Character (from Shugo Chara) Teddy Rowel's Guardian Character is Teddy, who was born from his desire to become master of the swordsman and he can be described as a happy and caring for his partner until Rowel found him and able to assume the weapon of Angelibur sword for Advent Strike that uses in battle. He is usually serves as Rowel's bodyguard from protecting him from harm as being regular life. Unlike other heart eggs, Teddy and his egg is extremely powerful filled with pure hearts, a very strong heart to Rowel and willing to fight against evil and always taken care of him that lead to unaffected the effects of X-Egg and Mystery Egg's influences even Black Diamond's influences sang by Utau. Teddy has light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears black pants, white dress shirt, and a brown unbuttoned jacket that shows off his blue tie and wears his jacket over his belt. His weapon carries is a long great sword. He all referred him as "tiny-Rowel" by Amu and Nanoha. Story Powers and Abilities Rowel is a unique hybrid Shugo Chara Lyrical Nanoha esque powers and his similar to other Shugo Chara characters’ ability, including his Character Transformation utilized by the Pendant Heart. Unlike Shugo Chara characters’ Character Transformations phrases consist of “My Own Heart, Unlock!” Rowel’s Character Transformation phrases are the same added with “Henshin!” Throughout his journey (due to enormous power of will and courage that he refuses to die or give up), he sometimes able to take on or hold his own against several enemies ranging from ordinary or magical-empowered opponents, to powerful entities and villains, and eventually legendary demonic figures like Mamodashi. Character Change During Character Change, Rowel becomes an expert swordsman. His personality is temporally changed during his Character Change; he’s getting little serious, fast reacts and fights the enemies with swords as well as other weapons. He can also use his other type of weapons such as long pipe, frying pan as a sword or real swords and also blocking enemy attacks with a sword. Rowel’s Character Change shows during Aincrad Atrocity arc where Klein tries to kill Rowel with his short sword while Rowel doing, however Rowel will activate Character Change immediately and he counters most melee attackers due to fast reacts thanks to his Character Change. Character Transformation Advent Strike With the help of the Pendant Heart, Rowel can merge with Teddy and Character Transform into "Advent Strike". This represents an extreme swordsman. His swordsman skills are vast superior than his Character Change, he react faster, blocking more enemy attacks with a sword in a same way and gives him access to new skills, spells and finishing moves only for Advent Strike form. Also in this form, Advent Strike can use his Advent Cards which allow him to summon offensive and/or defensive weapons or use special abilities in their battles. *Appearance: In this form, Rowel wears a modified Teddy’s outfit; consist of gray pants, white dress shirt, and a modified magical boy-style brown jacket without buttons that shows off his blue tie under a red vest with buttons and violet lines at edge of his vest and brown shoes. He also sports a blue armband on his left arm with gold sword master symbol on it, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform. *Abilities: As "Advent Strike", he is able to perform several lightning-fast sword slashing skills. He capable of slashing with mainly damaging attacks and can use him to block incoming attacks with ease and retaliate with destructive force. Advent Strike is very similar to Sword Master from Dragon Nest; the difference being light elemental based and has numerous new follow up Sword Master Skills as his fighting styles to lift and juggle the enemies in the air and frequently pull off with an air combo or hitting the enemies with long prolonged combos nonstop until stops. He also follow up a new Parrying Stance skills after perform Parrying Stance. Spells Trivia *Rowel Angelheart's voice is the same voice actor of Toshiyuki Toyonaga who voiced of Aruto Kirihara from Eternal Alice. *Rowel is the only character in Nanoha franchise mixed with hybrid of Lyrical Nanoha magic and Shugo Chara magics. **Coincidentally, Rowel moves are the Swordmaster class from Dragon Nest which is the basis for this version and using his advent spell cards are advent cards from Kamen Rider Ryuki/Dragon Knight complete with the same advent announce sounds. Category:Characters